Lost
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Sometimes we're all lost and we don't always know it until it hits us that we've found what we were looking for. Fem! HarryXTyki One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D. Grey Man**

 **Summary: Sometimes we're all lost and we don't always know it until it hits us that we've found what we were looking for. Fem! HarryXTyki One Shot**

* * *

Begin

* * *

Tyki walked along the street in one of the large cities the Earl had wanted scouted out. He knew why, but that didn't stop him from grimacing. The rumors of someone that can make life-like toys that could come alive at some points was too tempting to pass up. He understood that the Earl would want to find out if it was innocence at work and if not...Tyki didn't know the other option since the Earl had been silent. He just wished he could have sent someone else, but apparently he was the only one home that was free. He scowled at the reminder since his last 'relationship' had ended just the day before and he wanted to find a new one soon. He soon found himself in front of yet another toy store. It was a small thing with a small display window on either side of the door. The door was made of dark brown wood with a twisting vine shaped window. He noted that a heavy black cloth hung behind both display windows. The display windows had either a group of wooden dolls, a small group of glass figurines, or a few stuffed animals. A sign hung over the door proclaiming the shop's name over a grinning kitsune with it's tails wrapped around a paint brush, doll, a slender looking stick, and a small bag. Tyki looked at the name and muttered, "At least this one has some kind of taste in names though it's odd," He hummed slightly before walking inside, "Kitsune's Fate."

He opened the door and was met by soft candle light blooming from various points in the shop along the ceiling and some places high on the walls. The shop was done in soothing greens, blues, purples, blacks, reds, and golds with a few patches of white here and there. The shop had various shelves and was larger than the outside let on, but still on the small side. The shelves were done in various colors with toys sitting on them. A few bins held stuffed animals or large dolls too big to fit on the shelves with only a few sitting on top of said shelves. A few cases on the walls showed the delicate looking glass pieces. He felt a shiver pass down his spine as he noticed a few of the dolls and stuffed animals watching him. Their eyes gazing at him in various jewel tones causing him to feel slightly nervous as he realized he had found the damned shop he had been looking for. A soft, almost soothing sound came from somewhere in the back of the shop causing him to feel slightly at ease. It seemed as if his annoyance and nervousness was fading just from hearing that soothing sound. He slowly went to the counter at the front of the shop as a soft scent floated through the air. It smelt like chocolate, lavender, ash, snow lily, and a rather odd scent. It smelt like a mixture of ink, oil, and life all mixed together with the scent of fresh blood. It was an odd scent to be sure, but a rather amazing one at that. He almost jumped when a soft, musical, yet rough voice called out, "Welcome to Kitsune's Fate. I'll be right out."

He looked towards the counter and found he was standing in front of it. He almost did a double take the moment his eyes landed on a rather interesting being. It looked like an ermine with it's mostly white body. A few spots were splattered with either purple, black, or brown. It's ears were rather long like a rabbits and had either black or midnight blue on the tips. It's tail was long and rather smooth looking as the creature used it to lay on. A black pattern ran up and down it's back in the form of snowflakes, wisps, feathers, and tribal marks. It's face was much like a usual ermine, but under it's eyes twin red wisps rested to make it look the ermine-like being had make up on. It's eyes however caught his attention and kept it there. They were mismatched in a rather large way. One was a bright silvery purple with a black diamond in the pupil. The other was a brilliant crimson color with a group of purple rings surrounding a blue spade. They were focused on him and he would forever swear that the rings moved ever so slightly. He muttered, "Interesting."

The same voice came from behind the counter causing his eyes to tear themselves away from those of the ermine-like being, "I see you've met my little assistant Boreas."

He found himself staring at the beauty in front of him in slight shock. If it weren't for the white hair being more wild, the eyes being mismatched with one being an actual bright silver and the other being a deep sapphire blue, the lack of cursed mark on the eye, two normal eyes, and being female, he would say that Allen Walker was standing in front of him. Of course the white haired boy didn't share the same feminine voice as the woman, but still it was a rather large shock. He shook himself out of it when he noticed that she was looking slightly nervous. He coughed lightly and said, "Sorry Ms. I was just surprised to see someone like you here. You look a lot like someone I know."

She hummed softly, "Would that someone be called Allen Walker?"

He stared at her in shock and wondered if she knew who he was. He nodded causing her to giggle softly much to his confusion, "What is so funny Ms?"

"You wouldn't be the first since my little brother and I look very much the same," He felt shock course through him, "With his travels, he seems to be gathering a rather large fan base," Her eyes glowed with laughter, "I doubt he realizes that though,"

"I see," It was rather funny now that he thought about it.

She looked at him as she sobered and her eyes lost the laughter in them, "Do you know how he is?"

"I believe he was fine last I saw him," He answered truthfully since he had seen the boy panicking after he finished off that general.

She sighed in relief, "Good. I do not see him often and hearing that makes me glad."

"Do you know what he does for a job?" He asked cautiously and she shook her head.

"No, but whatever it is, I'm sure he's happy," She sighed lightly before brightening, "So how can I help you Mr..."

"Mikk," He supplied with a slight smile, "Tyki Mikk,"

"Alright Mr. Mikk is there anything you need?" She asked with slight joy in her eyes.

"I wanted to know if the rumors about your toys were true," I answered causing her to giggle softly.

He had to admit it sounded nice hearing that. She offered him a smile, "The rumor of them moving?"

"Yes," He answered her.

"They can do that and more Mr. Mikk," She grinned at him, "They move around on their own, they can speak if you so wish, they can do so many things, but," Her features softened as she let out a small sigh, "It is up to their owners about what else they can do," She turned slightly melancholy, "The life of a toy is filled with orders after all," She shook herself and grinned at him once more, "What is it that you want?"

"I want..." He trailed off before Road popped into his mind, "A doll for my niece. She's rather hard on her dolls even if she's a teenage girl now,"

The woman nodded and hummed softly, "Ah that narrows down what type of toy and doll she would like," She moved around the counter and gestured to him, "Follow Me Mr. Mikk."

Tyki did as she asked and followed her to an isle filled to the brim with dolls. He looked at each one and asked, "Did you make all of these?"

"Everything in this shop is made by me," She answered as she looked through the various dolls, "It's an old hobby of mine,"

"And you decided to make it your job?" I asked as she paused here and there to pick up a doll before putting it back.

"Yes though I dabble in other things as well," She hummed softly, "I like to paint, draw, and preform,"

"You're a performer?" I asked while eyeing the clothes she was wearing.

They were rather simple, yet he could tell they were rather thick. She wore a jacket, a shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of boots rather than a dress that most wore. The jacket was black with small silver designs and had white streaked black fur seemingly bursting from it. Her shirt was a dark purple, almost black color with a light grey fox head outlined on it. Her pants were a dark black and her boots were the same. In her ears, a pair of amethyst gems hung from both in the shape of a diamond. He had to admit that the dark clothing went rather well with her pale features. She nodded with a small smile, "Yes I am. I'm a bit of a jack of all trades in that area though in my childhood to early teens, I focused on animals."

She lifted up another doll and he caught sight of the white gloves on her hand. He wondered why she wore them though he couldn't say anything since he wore gloves as well. He took a moment to cycle the information in his mind before asking, "Have you always been a performer?"

"Since I was 4," She answered and a dark look appeared on her face for a moment.

Tyki was about to ask why before deciding that it would be rude to ask that because he's a stranger. He noticed that all the dolls seemed to be staring at the woman and one doll seemed to be trying to get her attention. She turned and smiled before reaching over to pat the doll on the head. The doll seemed to still before sitting down. He was surprised at seeing it actually stand on it's own since he hadn't truly believed the woman about them being able to truly move. He decided to ask the question he knew the Earl would demand to know, "How is it that these dolls can move?"

She paused for a moment as if surprised by the change in subject before moving forward. She hummed softly and then turned to me, "Do you believe in magic?"

He frowned with his eyebrows drawn together. Believe in magic? Sure if it came from the Earl since he created Golem's and such with it. Did this Woman have magic? If so, how strong was she? He had believed that the Earl was the only magic user though from what he had heard from Road, the 14th and the 14th's brother could use magic as well. He had assumed that creating life would take a lot of power, yet this girl had thousands of toys filled with it. He soon found himself staring into those mismatched orbs and realized that she was waiting for an answer. He nodded, "Yes."

She looked slightly surprised before smiling. It seemed that she had not met many that actually believed in magic other than children. She waved a hand at all the toys, "All of these were given life with magic after I finished creating their bodies. They are made to last," She added the last part before bending down and picking up something, "Ah here's one that I think your niece would like."

She held out her hands and revealed a beautiful looking doll. It was pale faced with a black ripple-like dress. It's hair was a long, flowing greenish black. It's jewel colored eyes were a mixture of amethyst and sapphire. The doll had a pair of wings on it's back. One wing was that of a classic angle while the other was a black demon's wing. On either cheek, a small black circle rested. Tyki spoke as he took the doll and noticed that it was a nice, easy to carry weight, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so," She turned and made her to the counter, "She's actually one of the few dolls I have that will act as both a guide or a hellion at various times," She glanced back at Tyki, "Am I correct in thinking that your niece can act the same?"

"Yes though hellion describes her perfectly most of the time," She hummed softly as she made her way behind the counter.

"Well the doll will be perfect for her," She grabbed a small box and took the doll gently before setting inside, "Do not scare them too badly when you first come out," The doll nodded and laid back before the woman closed the box up then handed it to Tyki, "Here you are,"

He got out the money the doll was worth and handed it to her. She smiled at him as she put the money away and he asked, "How often do you create these?"

"Once or twice a week unless more is needed," She answered with a small shrug, "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Mikk,"

He nodded and began to leave. He made it to the door before remembering that he had forgotten to ask for her name, "Ms I seemed to have forgotten my manners, What is your name?"

She looked up from the box she was going through and offered him a kind smile. Her soft voice seemed to echo and resonate through the air as she spoke, "My name is Frost Potter. I do hope we meet again Mr. Mikk."

"I hope so as well," Tyki replied as her name was burned into his mind, "Until we meet again, Ms. Potter,"

Tyki walked out of the shop and made his way to an alley before heading into the ark. He quickly made his way through it as he thought of the white haired woman he had just met. He really did hope they met again because she was rather interesting. He reached the Earl's office and knocked on the door. The Earl called for him to enter and said, "Ah Tyki-pon! I was wondering when you would return. How did it go?"

"It took a few hours, but I managed to find the shop and a gift from it for Road," Tyki answered as the Earl gestured for him to take a seat.

"I see did you find if they were created with innocence?" The Earl asked while holding his hands out for the box which he opened and found the doll, "Amazing craftsmanship..." He trailed off as he sensed the magic flowing through it, "I'll be,"

"Is something wrong?" Tyki asked while eyeing the man that was now staring at the doll in slight shock.

"No Tyki-pon," The Earl murmured softly as he shut the box and handed it to the slightly startled Noah, "Give that to young Road and tell her that it will be as good a playmate as Lero,"

"Of course," Tyki left the room in search of his niece.

* * *

With the Earl

* * *

He stood from his desk and walked over to the bookcase where a black and white photograph rested. It was of him in human form with the 14th, Mana, and a beautiful light blonde haired woman that had natural streaks of fiery red threaded through it. They were smiling at the camera and the Earl sighed softly and murmured, "A new magic user and a powerful one at that. Is it perhaps you reincarnated Neah? Or perhaps you Maria?" He shook his head softly, "Perhaps not, but her magic felt so similar to ours when combined."

* * *

With Tyki

* * *

He found Road in her room and said, "Road I have something for you."

"Really!" The Noah of dreams squealed, "What did you get me?"

He handed her the box and said, "I spent a few hours looking for that."

Road squealed upon finding the doll inside the box, "Oh she's perfect! What's her name Tyki?"

He sighed softly and said, "I didn't find out," He turned and began to walk out of the room, "The Earl said the doll would be a good playmate for you like Lero."

He left his niece squealing and headed to his rooms. His mind was filled with images of the white haired woman in the shop. His lips tilted up as he wondered if he would see her again soon. He paused as he realized something. Being around her soothed him in ways that none of his past relationships had, but how? Even his inner noah had fallen silent from it's constant bashing against the cage around it when in her presence. It made no sense whatsoever, but he had to admit it. It felt like a piece of him that he hadn't known was missing had appeared. It felt like something he had lost without knowing had returned, but the question is why she had caused it.

* * *

With Winter

* * *

She put away the box holding her records and walked into her office once more. She took a seat in front of the fire with her Leopard familiar. He growled softly as he noticed his mistress's emotions shift. She stared at the shifting flames as she took off her gloves. She looked down at the calloused and scared hands. The obsidian feather tattoo's were now edged just so slightly with purple. She frowned softly as her magic seemed to shift inside of her. The world seemed to both lighten and darken. A small curse left her lips as she stared at the fire. She murmured, "Win...It's him...It's the guy Luna told us about before we went through the veil," Winter growled in slight confusion, "I...I know I should be happy, but..." She shook her head, "With what happened in the past and the knowledge of what I am, I doubt he'll accept it," A small melancholy smile appeared on her face, "After all, How could someone like him want someone as scarred as me? How could someone like him want someone as damaged as I am," She shook her head and patted her familiar on the head, "Let's not get our hopes up. Maybe we can be friends, but probably nothing more," she smiled a bit easier and leaned back as she beckoned a glass of red wine to herself, "Tyki Mikk...I can't wait until we meet again...You'll be an interesting one."

She took a sip of wine and knew that her lost other half had finally found her. She just couldn't believe that he had been in the past all along. She smiled slightly as she took another sip. Maybe being the mistress of Death had the perk of letting her finally find her other half. It had after all allowed her to regain some of what she had lost.

 **End of One Shot!**


End file.
